1. Technical Field
The technology described herein is generally related to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to comparator circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Data transmission speed is a crucial operational characteristic for computer and telecommunications implementations. One problem associated with comparator circuits commonly used in these types of equipment is signal propagation delay. Some prior art solutions are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,901 (Ochi), U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,798 (McQuilkin) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,437 (Fischer et al.).
As computing and telecommunicating systems are continually challenged to provide increased signal processing speeds with lower power consumption, there is a need for improved circuitry.
While the exemplary embodiments described herein is illustrative of using semiconductor devices having a specific type, e.g., bipolar, CMOS, BiCMOS and the like elements, and specific transistor polarity implementations, it will be recognized by those skilled in the art that other implementations can be made within the scope of the invention. No limitation on the scope of the invention is intended by the exemplary embodiments and none should be implied therefrom.